you would (always be by my side)
by natanije
Summary: They say there was a lonely cherry tree spirit. They say she was not lonely anymore when the tree died. (Onmyouji/Spirit AU written for KS Month)


**This AU is inspired by Shounen Onmyouji and some spirit AUs in the Naruto fandom.**

 **This is also written for the Kakasaku Month 2017 Week One – Myth/Fairytale AU (and can touch the yukata prompt too tbh bc _feudal eraaaaaa_ ). Please do check out other KS Month works by other people on tumblr and AO3/FFN (they're tagged usually so it's easier to find them!) and give them the feedback they deserve! Make this month enjoyable for all of us KS shippers!**

 **Okay, enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _They say there exists a spirit that guards the town's oldest and most beautiful cherry tree._

 _They say there exists a cherry tree spirit that watches over the people living in town, remembering their names and their deeds._

 _They say, the spirit is lonely._

* * *

"You have the demon's eye," is the first word she says to him, full of wonder and curiosity. The man blinks. Looking left and right and finding nothing, he looks up. On top of a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the district, on the particularly sturdy branch, sits a woman wrapped in a white kimono with pink red floral patterns. Her hair is pink, reaching her waist and decorated with a simple sakura kanzashi. Her hair is parted in the middle, showing her forehead decorated with a strange purple diamond shaped tattoo.

If Kakashi doesn't see the ethereal and mystical glow that seems to surround her, he'll think of her as a random woman too bored with life that she decides to take tree climbing as a hobby.

But no, he recognizes that aura.

She's a spirit.

And Kakashi is willing to bet his left ass cheek that she's the spirit of the tree she's currently sitting on. Spirits—the friendly ones anyway—don't like to mess with other spirits' territories after all.

Kakashi stares at her, left eye closed and expression blank, choosing not to answer her simple statement of his 'demonic' eye.

It's not like she's wrong.

He's an Onmyouji, one of the practitioners of the _Onmyoudo_. Basically, he's one of the specialists in magic, spells and divination. Onmyouji are known to be able to protect other people from evil spirits, and although not all of them may have the sixth sense, Onmyouji are trusted to protect the capital and the people inside it.

One of the largest clan known for their strong _onmyouji_ is the Uchiha Clan. While the civilians simply think that they are blessed with a strong sixth sense, it is merely an excuse to hide the fact that they are _cursed_.

The tale—probably true or not, although many spirits claim it is true—said that it started with the ancestor, named Indra, who had an actual sixth sense and fucked up real bad during a quest in a mountain, angering the mountain God and thus him and his kin are forever cursed with the _Sharingan_ , the red eyes that enable them to see and feel the spiritual world around them.

It's perhaps a blessing for those who want to become an _Onmyouji_. But becoming an onmyouji requires both dedication and talent, not just an uncannily strong sixth sense.

Also it explains why civilian Uchihas are often very skittish when they are out of their warded homes. The spirits are _everywhere_ , whether major or minor, tame or evil, little ones that like to prank or big ones that cause destructions, or ones that are simply bored.

Just like the spirit who is staring at him right now.

"Are you an onmyouji?" She asks, titling her head. "You don't look like an Uchiha, their aura feels different. Why do you have the demon's eye?"

"I," Kakashi drawls, "have no reason to answer that."

It is her turn to blink.

"Why not?" She presses on, then, "it's not like I have anyone to tell anything to. You _do_ realize I'm this tree's spirit, right?"

"I have no interest to tell you anything," the silver haired man continues pleasantly, smiling a sweet smile so fake his teeth will rot if he keeps it up much longer, "now if you would excuse me."

"What?" Kakashi ignores her confusion, humming as loud as he can while he speed walks away. He doesn't want to deal with a nosy spirit, no matter how pretty she is. " _Hey!"_ The spirit calls, indignant. _"_ Where are you going? I'm not finished talking to you!"

She is left ignored.

* * *

"You're such a rude human."

Kakashi jolts from his seat on the porch of the Onmyoudo's dorm, turning around with frantic heartbeats to find the spirit from a few days before floating there, arms positioned on her hips in the typical scolding manner.

"Ha…" the Hatake breathes out, bewildered. "What are you doing here? Aren't you _bound_ to that tree?"

The spirit has the gall to roll her eyes and scoff. "Don't mistake me for a cursed spirit, human, I am free to wander as long as I do not bother the Gods."

"You are…" He trails off, gesturing with his hands, "…bothering me, you know."

She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you a God?"

"…No…"

"Then I can bother you as much as I please," she concludes pleasantly, lips quirking up in triumph. Though Kakashi can't understand what is so very good about bothering a non-Uchiha with the Uchiha demon's eye, the eye that—contrary to expectations—he did not want. If his best friend could rise back from the dead and take back his eye, Kakashi will give it back happily. The Hatake Clan has had members with sixth sense before, Kakashi included. He doesn't really need the Sharingan other than that it makes his sense stronger than ever.

Seriously, though, _what the hell_. He doesn't understand the spirit's motivation for even one bit. What is it that she wants from him? She is, as she says so herself, a simple cherry blossom tree spirit; the kind of spirit that causes no prank or malice to other creatures, the kind of spirit that is _free_ and probably loved by everyone.

There is absolutely no reason for her to bother _him_.

He says at much.

"Well, you can see me, so I have a reason to bother you, now!" She counters, her smile showing her teeth.

Kakashi twitches.

" _Repel_ ," he says, muttering out strings of spells. The spirit jerks, then, looking panicked.

"No, _wait_!"

It's too bad that Kakashi is having none of that.

The spirit is forcibly thrown out of the area, and all is peaceful for the Hatake once more.

* * *

"You," comes a snarl from behind him, and Kakashi sighs behind his book, "are _very_ rude."

"The rude one is you, you know," he doesn't take his eye off of his book, "you're the one who bother me."

"But that doesn't mean you can just _repel_ me! I landed thirty kilometers away from my tree, you asshole! If I had landed on an unfriendly spirit's territory, I'd be _dead_."

"Oops," he says, thoroughly unrepentant, and finds delight in how the spirit seems to try to withhold her furious shriek. Minutes seem to pass afterwards, with the spirit staring at him intently and Kakashi being very content in ignoring her existence altogether. Who knows, maybe she'll disappear if he ignores her long enough.

Probably not.

"Why are you so against in talking to me anyway?" She says, then, "your life is so _boring_. You only study, train, read that porn of yours, and patrol. Isn't it _nice_ to have somebody talking to you?"

Kakashi doesn't answer, simply flipping the page of his book—and it's not porn, thank you very much! It's _romance_ , the spirit must be quite dumb not to recognize romance—and continues on ignoring her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Junko is being very loud in this scene, he's afraid Akiko next door will be able to listen in to their—er… nightly activities.

"Hey… Hey!"

…No matter what people says, he really is reading this for the romance.

"Hey, don't ignore me! _Hey_!"

… _Really. It's the romance, not the porn_.

"Ugh, you're _unbelievable_! Hey! I just wanna talk!"

Well, the sex scenes are definitely a plus, he thinks, and also the insight about an onmyouji's life is very detailed here. As much as he'd expect from the Legendary Traveling Onmyouji Jiraiya. Nevertheless, Junko is truly a beauty, although Jiraiya could have added more description about her face and expression rather than her bulbous—

"…If you don't answer me, I'll throw that book into the pond."

Kakashi's finger twitches.

She doesn't seem to notice.

That's good, because if she actually does according to her threat he'll not only have her repelled, he'll have her bound to the tree forever.

"…Hey, hey, come on. Talk to me? _Please_?"

…Where was he again? Oh, yes, Junko is really a beauty. He wonders if Jiraiya got this inspiration from somewhere. Not Tsunade, because she's obviously the model for Akiko, whose description could fill in a whole page. Perhaps from some of the women he met on the streets? Or a spirit? Though the thought of seeing a spirit and using her as a romance novel material is a bit—

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was rude but it's rare for people to be able to see me that are not the Uchiha and I just want to have someone to talk to, you know? The Uchihas have sticks up their butts and they are not good conversationalist, so I just thought you can be a nice person to chat with! That's all, really! I don't have any malicious intent, I _promise_."

She could've talked to some other spirits, why is she so keen on talking to humans? And the _Uchiha_? Only a few of the Uchihas are as non-Uchiha as they can be; case in point, his dead best friend and a little bugger called Shisui who cracked his head a few days ago because he was lured to the cliff near Naka River by a _mononoke_ called Danzo. It was a wonder he's still alive.

Ah, why is he even focusing on what she's saying? It's better if he just go back to his book, truly.

"…Are you going to continue on ignoring me?"

Well it's not like he ever wants to talk to her in the first place.

"…"

Has she left?

"I'm just…"

…Nope. Nevermind. If she's going to ramble again, he'll just go back to his book, easy peasy. He's done this ignoring thing since Obito and Rin died, he can manage this, no matter if this is a spirit, not a human and certainly not Gai (although he can never seem to manage to ignore Gai, but he digresses).

And then, she says—

"…It's lonely, you know?"

The whisper is like a fluttering wind, and probably is not meant to be heard by him. Despite himself, he can't help but to be intrigued, and thus he finally looks up from his book to look at the spirit properly.

But she's already gone, leaving the space she previously floated around somehow empty and achingly lonely.

* * *

For the next few days after that, there is no nosy cherry tree spirit trying to talk to him.

However, 'nosy loud spirit' seems to have upgraded into 'nosy stalker spirit' because she's been following him around for _days_. The only places she leaves him alone are the Onmyoudo's dorm and the Hatake Clan's compound, in which it's probably because the latter is warded against unfamiliar spirits.

He's not even kidding. The pink haired spirit is always at least five meters away from him, peeking from behind the tree or wall or window or anything, looking at him with a pout and that sad kicked puppy look on her face…

…He likes puppies—has like eight of them but _shhh_ —and that look on her face is just unfair.

And so, Kakashi finally relents. He sighs, staring balefully at the spirit that stares back at him with both hope and ferocity that could've made a lesser man melt, and motions her to get closer.

"What do you want from me?" He asks, because surely to be persistent, this spirit—however non malicious she may be—must want something from him. He's had some spirits chasing after him so they can eat the _Sharingan,_ and he wonders if such a pure spirit such as hers would also think of Sharingan as a delicious meal…

The spirit lands in front of him, an almost frown forming on her lips. "I just want to talk," she says, and when Kakashi raises as a disbelieving eyebrow, she presses on. "I'm serious! The city has been boring for quite awhile and while I can wander, I can't leave the city lest the tree dies and then I'll _die_ , talking to small spirits gets boring after a decade and, well, I miss talking to a human."

Kakashi's interest is piqued, and he asks, "you've talked to a human before?"

"A little boy, this little Uchiha tyke," a soft and undeniably fond smile is present, and Kakashi figures the boy must have left quite the impression on her. For a spirit that says the Uchihas have sticks up their butts, she seems to be quite fond of this Uchiha. "I haven't seen him for more than fifteen years, I presume; since he had to move to a neighboring city for Onmyoudo practices." Then her eyes turn sad, as she whispers, "I think he's dead."

"Maa," Kakashi drawls, "that's mean of you to think so." Very rarely Uchihas die out of town, mainly because they prefer doing jobs for this town that is already big enough as it is, other because when they're taken to other towns, they're more than capable to protect themselves.

Accidents can still happen though.

(That, or a reckless teammate that ultimately brings your demise).

(Kakashi restrains himself from touching his left eye).

"I'm serious!" She exclaims, sounding offended, "he didn't go back with the rest of the group that left with him. And the Uchiha did a funeral afterwards; I can't see the tombstone to make sure of it because the place is warded!" And then, softer, "he promised to come back. Obito never broke his promise."

Kakashi very nearly bites his tongue off.

"What?" He almost demands, staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" She parrots, blinking. "I said he didn't come back."

"You said Obito," he whispers, jaw trembling. It couldn't be—

"Yes," she confirms, "Uchiha Obito," her expression clears and she lights up, looking hopeful. "You know him? Have you seen him anywhere? Is he well?"

Kakashi doesn't answer. He isn't able to. Here in front of him is a spirit who knew of Obito, his (dead dead _deadeaddead_ —) best friend, the one who gave him this eye she seems to be interested in. She doesn't seem to realize that the eye in his left eye socket belonged to Obito; or perhaps she unconsciously does, which explains her efforts in getting close to him.

Spirits are, after all, sensitive by nature and when they cling to something they deem precious, they _will_ always cling onto it. The only reason she probably allowed Obito to leave the town is mostlikely that she's not a malicious spirit and has quite the understanding of responsibilities an Onmyouji has.

She belongs to the oldest cherry tree in town; he's not surprised if she knows some stuffs.

But—

But she doesn't know of this. She _doesn't_. Because Obito never returned and the Uchiha grounds are fucking warded from bottom to high ground and not even a non-malicious spirit can get close; only gods and their blessings may touch upon the Uchiha grounds. She has _no way_ to know and she looks so _excited_ , so _happy_ and—

Has she been waiting for Obito this whole time?

The spirit, probably seeing his deafening silence, lets her excitement fall. She watches his expression, as he seemingly opens his mouth behind his mask and closes it again, at loss on how to reply.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Her eyebrows furrow, and with a downcast expression, she asks the question she fears the answer of.

(But she knows the answer already, doesn't she?)

(Because Obito never broke his promise).

(And Obito never returned despite his promise).

"He's dead, isn't she?" She whispers, eyes watching the silver haired Onmyouji's every move, and when the man flinches as if struck, she knows her worst fear has come true—has been true for the past decade.

She closes her eyes.

( _I'll be back, Sakura_ , he said with a wide smile. He looked manlier than the scrawny little kid that long time ago scuffled toward her tree to ask her to be his _friend_ ).

( _I heard the neighbor town has these pretty kanzashi on sale, so I'll buy you one,_ he promised, a hand grasping her own. With a teasing smile, he said, _and then you can finally replace the one I bought for you long ago_ ).

( _I'll be back_ ).

( _I promise_ ).

He never comes back.

* * *

 **Is that hints of past ObiSaku? It is. I am a multishipper, I ship Sakura with a lot of people.**

 **I apologize for the lack of Kakasaku in this chapter, but it will happen next chapter, I promise!**

 **This story will be short, probably only having three or four chapters before it's completed. I hope you can enjoy the ride as much as I do.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
